


Дом — там, где сердце

by rat_not_cat, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Dogma (1999), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humour, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Второй канон знать необязательно, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафель и Кроули оказываются в Америке и встречают там еще одну пару ангелов. Знакомство проходит не совсем гладко.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Дом — там, где сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is Where the Heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407879) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Для понимания сюжета «Догму» смотреть не обязательно: все необходимые пояснения есть в тексте.

_Лето в этих местах очень жаркое. Такое жаркое, что выгорает трава, трескается земля и загорается кустарник. В такую погоду никто не захочет идти далеко, особенно в разгар дня. Одинокий путник устало тащится вдоль безжизненного, ядовитого внутреннего моря. Ему нужно немного: прохладное питье, капелька тени и несколько людей, которым можно досадить. Досадить не очень сильно — сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы проявлять фантазию, — просто чтобы немного посмеяться за выпивкой. Хорошо, что до ближайшего города всего несколько миль. Городок этот считался бы маленьким в Междуречье, но по местным меркам это цветущий населенный город. Путник время от времени возвращается туда и может при желании сойти за местного. Он знает там небольшое заведение с отличными напитками и неплохой закуской, — а после выпивки можно будет и хорошо поесть.._

_Что-то попадает в глаза, и путник устало утирает лицо. Вскоре утирает снова. Он останавливается, втягивает носом воздух... И бросается бежать, несмотря на зной, несмотря на то, что его мозг уже давно должен был ссохнуться от жара. Он взбегает на холм, с которого должен открыться вид на его любимые города, но ничего не видит за густым облаком пепла. Путник издает беззвучный вопль ужаса и падает на колени. Он рвет на себе одежды, ложится ничком и посыпает голову пылью и золой. Любой местный житель объяснил бы такое поведение традиционным выражением горя и скорби. Все местные жители превратились теперь в серые хлопья, плавающие в неподвижном раскаленном воздухе._

***

Азирафель искренне пытался полюбить Америку. Это очень яркая страна, пейзажи иногда просто восхитительны. Американцы не ждут милостей от судьбы и активно действуют — и такой настрой достоин всяческих похвал. С другой стороны, они обложили книги НДС, а Азирафель считал это признаком величайшего зла или как минимум одной из самых мерзких козней Кроули. А еще религиозные фанатики — их Азирафель стыдился почти так же, как Кроули сатанистов. Однажды Кроули самодовольно рассказывал, как нанес небольшой визит в церковь змеедержателей, но Азирафелю сложно было заставить себя негодовать. Ох, печаль да и только: мысли о том, что Кроули остался без должного присмотра, совсем не способствовали спокойствию ума ангела. Что-то сейчас творится без него дома? Конечно, согласно Соглашению, все дела с пометкой «срочно» из его списка будут сделаны к его возвращению. Возможно, всего за день до его возвращения — что повлечет за собой эпидемию религиозных откровений по всей стране. Кстати говоря... Азирафель пошарил в саквояже и достал лист бумаги со списком Кроули. Он терпеть не мог этим заниматься, искушения — не его амплуа. Ну что ж, значит, надо развязаться с этим поскорее.

На протяжении этого дня:

Пожилой господин споткнулся на ровном месте и от неожиданности вскрикнул: «Господи Иисусе!» Он немедленно устыдился и пообещал себе больше никогда не божиться.

В дорогом туристическом магазине художница развесила по стенам оскорбительно безвкусные картины с ангелочками. Картины эти отражали реальность не совсем точно. Каково же было удивление художницы, когда приятного вида турист, заглянувший в магазин, показал ей, как ангелы выглядят на самом деле. Она нарисовала еще одну, последнюю, картину и завязала с китчевым религиозным искусством навсегда.

Адвокат с радостью взялась за дело, сулившее ей немалые барыши, если удастся замять скандал вокруг нездорового интереса ее клиента к маленьким девочкам. На следующий день она осознала, что служила маммоне, а не Богу и всему тому, чему служить подобает. Тогда она продала все свое имущество, пожертвовала вырученные деньги на благотворительность и пошла работать общественным защитником.

Малыш солгал матери, но она простила его. Их обоих наполнило счастье, и мальчик назвал ее «самой лучшей мамочкой в мире». Азирафель вычеркнул из списка два пункта.

Отчаявшийся бедняк украл буханку хлеба. Когда он устыдился и пришел извиняться, владелец лавки сказал, что ищет помощника, и немедленно нанял его.

Парочка совершила прелюбодеяние — рано или поздно это все равно случилось бы. К несчастью, супругам прелюбодеев одновременно пришло в голову навестить своих любимых на работе. Как все-таки сложно придумать оправдание, когда тебя застают без штанов на офисном принтере!

В обеденный час повар убил лобстера. Азирафель любил морепродукты.

В том же ресторане посетительница сильнее всего на свете возжелала лимонный чизкейк ближнего своего. Она заказала две порции. Десерт и правда выглядел аппетитно, так что Азирафель взял и себе.

Оставалось выполнить последний пункт списка, но для этого надо было дождаться выходных. Азирафель колебался, какой из дней выбрать, и в конце концов бросил монетку. Соответственно, в это воскресенье пожилой мужчина засомневался, что верит в Бога, и не пошел в церковь. Вместо этого он отправился в местный парк, покормил там уток и пообщался с приятным незнакомцем. Домой он вернулся с твердой уверенностью, что Бог существует и что один из лучших способов воздавать Ему хвалу — кормить Его крякающих созданий.

Конечно же, у Азирафеля была и своя работа — вдохновлять на благие деяния, доброту к ближнему и щедрость к беднякам. Люди хотели заниматься всем этим не больше, чем в любой другой стране, и через три дня изнурительной ангельской работы Азирафель решил, что заслужил небольшой отпуск, начал ходить по музеям, посещать концерты и затевать жестокие схватки в букинистических магазинах. Его номер в отеле стремительно наполнялся различными приобретениями, и он рисковал столкнуться с перевесом багажа на обратном рейсе. В конце концов он понял, что перевеса все равно не избежать, а значит, можно уже не мелочиться, — и начал закупаться всерьез.

Радость была подпорчена тем, что, вернувшись в отель, он увидел на телефоне мигающий огонек и позвонил на ресепшен спросить, что это значит. О, нет. Никто не мог бы звонить ему сюда, кроме... Азирафель не хотел, совершенно не хотел ничего знать. Но узнать придется, и он поднял трубку.

«Азирафель, это Кроули. Мне нужно поговорить, я перезвоню».

«Азирафель, ты где? Слушай, позвони мне домой, как вернешься».

«Азирафель, где тебя черти носят?! Мне нужно поговорить с тобой!»

«Ёшкин кот! Ты самое бесполезное существо из тех, с кем я имел несчастье общаться. Тут уже девять вечера. _Позвони мне_ ».

Ох, а ведь сейчас там уже почти полночь! Азирафель еще раз позвонил на ресепшен и заказал трансатлантический телефонный звонок. После четырех гудков трубку подняли.

— Кроули...

«Привет. Это Энтони Кроули. Э... Возможно, я сейчас не дома, или сплю, или...»

Черт... Не тот телефон. Он еще раз позвонил на ресепшен, дал другой номер. После четырех гудков трубку подняли.

— Кроули...

«Привет. Это Энтони Кроули...»

Азирафель положил трубку. Он подождал двадцать минут и позвонил снова. И перезвонил через двадцать минут. И еще через двадцать. Еще через час он смирился с тем, что Кроули не ответит. Он переживал всю ночь и попробовал дозвониться утром. Ответа не было — во всяком случае, от Кроули во плоти. Он оставался в отеле весь следующий день, но Кроули не звонил, а при попытке дозвониться до него включался автоответчик. На следующее утро Азирафель решил, что дело не настолько срочное, раз Кроули больше не пытается связаться с ним. Он приятно провел день, нападая на незнакомцев в книжных магазинах.

Еще через два дня за столик напротив Азирафеля плюхнулся Кроули, прерывая тихий ужин.

— Ты _самый_ бесполезный и ленивый ангел во Вселенной! До тебя невозможно достучаться. Где ты шатался? Посещал снобские выставки или опять воровал из библиотек?

— Я не покидал отеля тридцать шесть часов кряду, пытаясь до тебя дозвониться. Вовсе не обязательно грубить. Скоро ли ты возвращаешься в Англию?

Кроули насупился, хмуро взглянул в меню и отослал напуганного официанта с заказом.

— Забудь. Я со всем разобрался. И нет, не скоро — номер рядом с твоим был свободен.

— С чем разобрался? Расскажи. Что не так? Рядом с моим? Ты не предпочел бы другой отель?

— Всё так, я просто надеялся, что ты с этим разберешься за меня, — у меня было много работы в Британии. Хотя ты бы все равно не справился.

Азирафель строго посмотрел на него.

— Что происходит? Ты не мог рассказать об этом раньше?

— Нет, мне сообщили только накануне. Азирафель, это всего лишь человеческая политика, а не _большая политика_. Увидишь в новостях в следующие месяцы — особенно следи за сенаторами.

— Покупаешь души у республиканцев?

Кроули ухмыльнулся:

— Даже как-то неспортивно. Ну ладно, ты тут меня подменил?

Азирафель кивнул, пытаясь прожевать несколько пережаренный кусок ягнятины — и за что только повара деньги берут?

— Всё сделал? — продолжал допрашивать Кроули. — И не мухлевал? Ты ведь всегда мухлюешь.

— Всё. И я не мухлюю, это всё равно что врать, — соврал Азирафель. — Как насчет моих заданий?

— Я начал, а потом пришлось лететь сюда. Так, посмотрим. Я провернул дело с Советом Большого Лондона — и почему ты до сих пор его так зовешь? — разобрался со старушкой, начал работать с общиной методистов, но потом в Америке появилась приоритетная задача.

— А что с маленькой девочкой?

— Умерла спокойно, как и было в задании.

Азирафель ужаснулся:

— Кроули! Ей должно было стать легче! Это старушка должна была умереть спокойно!

Кроули попытался скрыть смущение:

— Ну... то на то ведь и вышло?

Азирафель закрыл лицо руками. Пристыженный Кроули заказал еще вина. После нескольких бутылок Азирафелю в голову пришла более светлая мысль. Раз Кроули в Америке, то священный долг ангела — следить, чтобы тот не натворил неприятностей. А священный долг Кроули — следить, чтобы Азирафель не натворил ничего хорошего. Поскольку они всё равно нейтрализовали друг друга, можно ничего не делать и не испытывать по этому поводу угрызений совести. Он высказал вслух эти — чисто теоретические — соображения. Кроули поднял бровь и сказал, что никаких угрызений и так бы не испытывал, но отдохнуть не против — если его не будут таскать по книжным.

***

Одно из главных достоинств американских музеев, считал Азирафель, — то, что рядом с ними всегда есть множество разнообразных кафе и ресторанов. Так что, духовно насытившись, можно после этого вкусно, хоть и дорого, поесть по-настоящему. Это особенно важно, когда рядом с тобой демон, неспособный на чем-либо сконцентрироваться. Ну то есть это не совсем правда: Кроули мог сосредоточиться, если был лично заинтересован в предмете. На самых мрачных выставках он вел себя вполне прилично, но на средневековом христианском искусстве заскучал. Его внимание привлекали только изображения Ада, он громко веселился, глядя на них, и Азирафелю было довольно неловко чувствовать на себе взгляды окружающих. Но теперь, за обедом, Кроули вел себя вполне сносно. Азирафель предложил ему блюдо с последним пирожным, хотя и надеялся, что он откажется. Кроули отмахнулся со скучающим видом, и Азирафель переложил пирожное к себе. Он ведь уже заплатил за него, не пропадать же добру.

— Пойдем пить, — предложил Кроули. — Хватит на сегодня древностей.

Азирафель кивнул, дожевывая пирожное. Конечно, чего еще можно было ожидать от Кроули?

— Давай попозже, — ответил он. — Сначала я хочу в парк, покормить уток.

Кроули уставился на него без выражения — опять закатил глаза, конечно. Уму непостижимо, зачем он это делает, если все равно не удосужился снять очки? Азирафель провел его в виденный ранее парк, не позволив вызвать по пути особых беспорядков.

— И что ты нашел в этих водоплавающих? — спросил Кроули, опрокидывая утку метким броском хлебной корки.

— Перестань. Я так расслабляюсь.

— А я — так. — Кроули тут же опрокинул еще одну птицу. — Пойдем уже пить, а?

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Ты победил, — сдался Азирафель и вытряхнул остатки хлеба в воду.

Кроули ухмыльнулся:

— Можно я вставлю это в свой следующий отчет? «Вследствие проявленного мной неустанного усердия ангел признал поражение и поддался греху пьянства».

— Тогда я в своем отмечу твое милосердие к братьям нашим меньшим. И еще укажу, что ты иногда ходишь за продуктами для своей пожилой соседки, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Если она умрет с голоду, в моей квартире будет невыносимо вонять. А ту утку я мог бы утопить, просто желания не было.

Вдруг Азирафель почувствовал в воздухе напряжение, и его улыбка растаяла. Он взглянул на Кроули и увидел, как тот резко повернул голову, будто его позвали. В следующий миг Кроули просто исчез, а через то место, где он стоял, просвистело что-то маленькое и очень быстрое. Азирафель в ужасе обернулся и увидел молодого блондина, который целился в него из пистолета, скалясь в безумной улыбке.

— Во имя Господа воинств, Бога Небес и Земли! — заорал блондин, снова спуская курок.

Азирафель ахнул и тут же обнаружил, что лежит на земле в трех метрах от того места, где стоял. Грудь сдавило, но ранен он не был. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что из ниоткуда появился Кроули, прыгнул на него и сбил с ног. Кроули застонал, но не пошевелился. На Азирафеля потекло что-то теплое.

— Кроули! — вскрикнул он, выворачиваясь из-под демона. 

Ох ты ж... Он положил руки на дыру в Кроули и представил того целым и невредимым. Кроули снова застонал и поправил очки, потом охнул и осторожно поднялся. 

Они повернулись на звук бегущих ног. К блондину присоединился его темноволосый друг, пытавшийся его удержать. Несколько пуль взметнули землю вокруг.

— Пусти! Пусти, я пристрелю этого ублюдка! — орал блондин.

— Прекратите сейчас же! — закричал Азирафель.

Пистолет повернулся в его сторону, но в момент выстрела резко дернулся вверх. Парень ошеломленно воззрился на Азирафеля. Тот и сам был поражен, когда перестал бояться за свою жизнь и взглянул на незнакомца по-настоящему.

— Что за хрень! Ты, бля, ангел! — воскликнул блондин.

— Ну и ну! И вы тоже, — проговорил Азирафель.

Осознав, насколько возросла концентрация сверхъестественных существ, все напряженно замерли. Азирафель нервно глядел по сторонам, но в какую сторону ни посмотри — он зажат посредине. Там — два разъяренных ангела, а здесь — один разъяренный демон. Проблемы явно еще не закончились, они только отошли на перерыв.

— Полз бы ты обратно в ад, демон, — предложил темноволосый ангел. — Трое против одного, так себе шансы.

— Трое против одного? — хохотнул Кроули. — Еще посмотрим. Давай, покажи, на что ты способен, когда уже расстрелял всю обойму.

Блондин взвизгнул, бросаясь на Кроули, а потом взвизгнул еще громче, когда его руку сверху донизу распороли когти. Азирафель поморщился. «Вот беда, он ведь и не знает, что Кроули ядовит», — подумал он.

— Пусти его! — заорал брюнет, прыгая в схватку и пытаясь разнять дерущихся.

Закусив губу, Азирафель смотрел, как они наносят друг другу ущерб. О, вот это было глупо: сам он давным-давно знал, что ни в коем случае нельзя раскрывать крылья, когда Кроули держит тебя в шейном захвате. Разве что ты хочешь, чтобы тебе прокусили артерию. Судя по звукам, которые издавал ангел-блондин, теперь он это понял. Кроули выплюнул пучок перьев и едко взглянул на Азирафеля:

— Помочь не хочешь?

Хм. Хороший вопрос, не правда ли? Покрывает ли Соглашение стычки с другими эфирными существами? Ох ты ж, они сейчас наступят Кроули на голову... Уф... удивительно все-таки, _насколько_ у Кроули гибкий позвоночник. Какой интересный маневр.

— Азирафель!

— Эй, ты! Помоги нам.

Азирафель еще чуть-чуть поколебался. Ну что же — взялся за гуж... Интересно, люди уже давно не пользуются гужевым транспортом, а говорить продолжают...

— АЗИРАФЕЛЬ!

А, да. Теперь темноволосый ангел скрутил руки Кроули за спиной, а блондин достал страшного вида кинжал.

— _И'хай Эш_ , — произнес ангел, и лезвие кинжала воспламенилось.

Азирафель прыгнул на блондина, и тот, потеряв равновесие, пошатнулся в сторону демона. Кроули рванулся вперед и зубами вырвал ангелу глотку. Как это все-таки неэстетично!

— Тьфу! — Кроули уронил тело на землю.

— Локи! — вскрикнул брюнет, выпустил Кроули и упал на колени рядом с другом. Он наложил руки на рану и начал что-то шептать. Блондин застонал и пошевелился.

— Вот черт. Теряю хватку, — пробормотал Кроули, вытирая рот. — Пусти меня, я разберусь с этими шутами гороховыми.

— Нет, нет, пойдем отсюда, — пытался удержать его Азирафель.

— Эй, _Азирафель_ , — окликнул брюнет. — Тебя, значит, так зовут? Ты что тут задумал — помогать _демону_? Этот мудак чуть не убил Локи! 

— Справедливости ради — он напал первым, — Азирафель лихорадочно пытался придумать ответ. — И он всего лишь развоплотился бы.

— Развоплотился? _Всего лишь_? А где нам новые тела доставать? Но вернемся к моему вопросу: ты помог этому блядскому демону!

— Не знаю, чего вы пытаетесь достичь такими грубыми манерами, — поджал губы Азирафель.

— Вот этого, — и перед его носом снова оказался пистолет, явно перезаряженный.

— Ой! — сказал Азирафель.

В этот момент ангельское противостояние грубо прервал Кроули. Одним ужасным скользящим движением, которое Азирафелю никогда не нравилось, он снова распорол блондину глотку. На этот раз хотя бы когтями. К тому же он вывихнул ангелу крыло, когда тот падал.

— А теперь, — небрежно предложил Кроули, перехватывая пистолет, — давайте обсудим положение как взрослые люди.

***

Фойе отеля было на удивление пустынно. Люди здесь не задерживались — быстро проходили дальше с неясным чувством, что им нужно срочно попасть куда-нибудь еще. Возможно, это было как-то связано с четырьмя людьми, которые сидели в углу, недобро поглядывая друг на друга. Их, правда, никто не мог увидеть, но ледяная атмосфера ощущалась почти физически. Бартлби и Локи, как они в конце концов представились, сидели в креслах, а Азирафель и Кроули — на диванчике напротив. Азирафель был слегка расстроен: почему-то именно его посылали за выпивкой. Опять. Кроули ясно дал понять, что пистолет он из рук не выпустит, а следовательно, не мог бы Азирафель сходить и добыть спиртное, пока Кроули не взял вышеупомянутый пистолет и не перебил рукояткой всех ангелов, до которых дотянется?

— Они пьют пиво, — пробурчал Азирафель.

— К тому же американское. А ты еще говоришь, что у меня грубые вкусы.

Азирафель налил убогого калифорнийского вина и превратил его в приятное «Кот-дю-рон». Остальные ангелы усмехнулись и продолжили пить свой «Будвайзер». Прямо из бутылок. Азирафеля передернуло, и он вложил бокал в протянутую руку Кроули. Тот весело помахал пистолетом перед «гостями».

— Эй. Я хочу видеть ваши руки. 

Локи угрюмо вытащил руку из кармана.

— Чувак, я просто за «клинексом» полез.

— Обойдешься.

— Итак... Что вы делаете на Земле? — спросил Азирафель.

Они пожали плечами. 

— Всякое-разное, — сказал Бартлби. — А ты?

— Я здесь на постоянной основе.

— С этим твоим приятелем-демоном? — спросил Локи, невежливо шмыгая носом.

— Он не такой уж плохой. — сказал Азирафель, игнорируя подчеркнуто раздраженный вздох слева от себя.

— Не такой уж плохой? Ты здесь вообще зачем? — спросил Бартлби у Кроули. 

— Я главный оперативный агент Ада, — ответил Кроули абсолютно ровным голосом.

Бартлби подавился пивом. Он повернулся к Азирафелю:

— Главный агент? «Не такой уж плохой»? Ты совсем спятил?

Азирафель решил промолчать. Он отлично знал, что должность главного агента Ада дает Кроули примерно столько же власти, сколько должность главного агента Небес давала Азирафелю. На это место очереди желающих не выстраивались. Но если Кроули так хочет сделать вид, будто к его услугам легион Ада, — что ж, не стоит с ним спорить, тем более перед этими грубиянами. Даже если Кроули говорит это в отместку за «не такой уж плохой». 

Локи продолжал шмыгать носом, и это действовало на нервы. Азирафель достал из кармана отутюженный платок. Не успел он наклониться, чтобы передать его, как Кроули схватил его и резко дернул назад. Раздался щелчок взведенного курка.

— Ты что, взял меня в заложники? — поразился Азирафель, полулежа в неудобной позе у Кроули на коленях.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Нет, я убрал тебя с линии огня. А вот _он_ мог бы и в заложники взять — при хорошем раскладе.

Локи сидел не шелохнувшись. Он держал в руке взявшийся откуда-то нож.

— Ох, — тихо произнес Азирафель.

— Поиграли, и будет, — сказал Кроули. — Нож на стол, а теперь руки на подлокотники, вы, оба.

Локи медленно положил нож и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Азирафель, забери нож. Близко к ним не наклоняйся.

Азирафель сделал, как было сказано.

— Как ты начал работать на Ад? — спросил Локи. — Почему базируешься здесь, если ты один из падших?

— Я не падший! — возмутился Азирафель. — Как вы смеете! Нападаете на нас, оскорбляете меня...

Кроули кашлянул.

— Ой, прости... я... я не имел в виду... — засуетился Азирафель.

— Именно это ты и имел в виду. Ладно, проехали. Наши приятели собирались рассказать, чем именно «всяким-разным» они занимаются. И начнут они с того, кто их послал вниз, почему они здесь и когда возвращаются обратно.

Бартлби и Локи переглянулись и пожали плечами.

— Мы жили в Висконсине, — сказал Бартлби.

— Как давно?

— Примерно с 1400 года до нашей эры.

Азирафель нахмурился:

— С _какого_ года? _Зачем?_ И почему меня не поставили в известность?

— А почему тебя должны ставить в известность? — спросил Бартлби.

Кроули шикнул на Азирафеля, не давая ему ответить.

— Продолжайте, господа. Висконсин. Почему? 

— Я высказал Богу все, что о нем думаю. Я тогда был сильно зол. И пьян, — ответил Локи.

— Ты мне уже чуть больше нравишься. Значит, оказался в Висконсине. А работать на Ад тебе предлагали? Там все-таки поинтереснее. Почему ты ругал Бога?

— Я подавал в отставку, — в словах Локи зазвучала гордость. — Бартлби убедил меня, что моя работа несправедлива, и я уволился.

— Уволился? Нельзя просто так взять и уволиться! — Азирафель не верил своим ушам. — Что у вас была за работа?

— Ангел смерти. Я этих, бля, неправедных направо и налево карал. Бартлби считал, что это неправильно.

— Все эти детишки...

— Да насрать на них. В общем, завязать я решил, после того как перебил египетских первенцев. Но Бартлби мне еще раньше втирать начал. Вот, например, после Содома и Гоморры мы так напились, что я, кажется, чуть смертным не стал, и...

— Гоморра? Твоих рук дело? — в голосе Кроули послышались опасные нотки.

— Ну да, тебе-то что, демон?

— У меня там были знакомые. Мне там нравилось.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Кроули очень целенаправленно поднял пистолет. Азирафель осторожно взял его за плечо.

— Кроули, он был при исполнении. Ты не можешь винить его за то, что он подчинялся приказу.

— Всего лишь подчинялся приказу, — горько сказал Кроули. — Так себе оправдание, даже люди в него не верят.

— Пожалуйста, не убивай его. Пожалуйста.

Дуло немного опустилось.

— Я решил, что ты мне все-таки не нравишься. Итак, ты подчинился, потом не подчинился и пал в Висконсин. Тебе и вправду стоило попроситься в Ад.

— Мы не падшие, — сказал Бартлби.

Кроули недобро оскалился.

— Да ну? А по мне, вполне падшие. Смиритесь, парни, вы не лучше, чем я. Даже хуже, потому что вы себя обманываете. И я, кстати, никогда не использовал детей в качестве живой мишени.

— Мы не последовали за Люцифером, ты, ничтожество! В Войне мы сражались на стороне Добра! Мы не падшие, мы узники совести!

— Да кто хотите, все нормально. У Азирафеля широкие взгляды, он не сильно огорчится, даже если вы демоны.

Азирафель старательно скрывал улыбку. Они не были похожи на демонов, и Кроули, конечно, прекрасно это знал. Они выглядели как настоящие ангелы.

— Что вы делаете здесь, вдали от Висконсина? — спросил он.

— Еще немного, и мы бы там спятили, — сказал Локи. — Вот я и решил, покатаемся немного, хотя бы другие штаты посмотрим.

— Так вы туристы? — удивился Азирафель. — Как мило.

***

_Путник медленно бредет по когда-то многолюдным улицам. Здания по большей части превратились в оплавленные груды обломков. Всё, что было менее прочным, чем кирпич, исчезло без следа. Путник осторожно ступает по раскаленным мостовым главной улицы, ведшей ко дворцу. Жар не мешает ему; иногда он останавливается и дотрагивается до бывших людских жилищ. В остальное время он закрывает рот рукой — но не для того, чтобы спастись от запаха: если он уберет руку, то забудется и не сможет сдержать бесконечного вопля. Он любил этот город. Пусть и не дом — дома у него больше нет, — но сюда можно было возвращаться снова и снова. Еще одной дорогой ему вещи больше не существует. Он стоит посреди разрушенной улицы. Слезы, набегающие на глаза, испаряются в то же мгновение. В воздухе стоит неистребимый серный смрад._

***

Локи и Бартлби стояли в очереди за кофе. Их изрядно вымотала ночь, проведенная под прицелом. Бартлби уже предлагал сбежать, но Локи решил, что сбегать от врагов — недостойное ангелов поведение. Враги их к тому времени уже взяли завтрак и сели за стол.

— Ты посмотри на них. Мерзость какая, — сказал Локи.

— Друг мой, твоя проблема в том, что ты злопамятное существо, склонное к оценочным суждениям. Впрочем, я при всем желании не мог бы оспорить твоего мнения. И правда мерзость.

Те, кого они обсуждали с таким отвращением, в это время завтракали, иногда перебрасываясь репликами и посмеиваясь. Кроули подтолкнул свою тарелку в сторону Азирафеля, и тот замахал руками, как бы говоря: «Ну что ты, как можно?» — а потом забрал ее себе и принялся за еду.

— Во-первых, — сказал Локи, — ангел, который ладит с демоном, это противоестественно. Они должны воевать.

— Верно.

— И во-вторых, посмотри на них! Вот ведь извращенцы!

— Этот тип наверняка падший. Отвернулся от Света, водит дружбу со Злом.

— Если бы только дружбу. Чувак, ты только _посмотри_ на них.

— Может, они просто англичане?

— Англичане-шмангличане... Ты сам видишь, что я прав.

— Первым делом мы должны застать их врасплох, — сказал Бартлби. — Веди себя как пай-мальчик, приятель.

— Ладно, постараюсь, — согласился Локи. — Покажу им искреннее раскаяние.

***

Бартлби и Локи подсели с кофе за стол. Несколько минут все молчали. Наконец Бартлби посмотрел на Локи и слегка поднял брови, мол, начинай. Локи вздохнул:

— Простите, что начал палить.

— Он немного переволновался, — поддакнул Бартлби. — Увидел демона, и пошло-поехало. Не стоило, конечно, так сразу наезжать.

Азирафель улыбнулся. Приятно, когда ангелы ведут себя достойно, особенно если Кроули это видит.

— А вы тут, получается, уже давно? — спросил Локи. — Чокнутое какое-то место: люди эти — сначала нагрешат по самую макушку, а потом еще и ноют об этом. 

— А мне нравится Земля, — возразил Азирафель не без гордости. — Вы бывали в Шропшире?.. Ох, простите, полагаю, не бывали. Но там очень хорошо. Я сам разрабатывал план создания, там столько полевых цветов...

Локи желчно посмотрел на него и обменялся взглядами с Бартлби.

— Цветов? Цветов?! Это все, о чем ты можешь думать, когда у тебя под боком сидит Враг? Как проткнуть его пламенным мечом — вот о чем ты должен думать!

Азирафель поджал губы и сделал еще глоток кофе. Вот тебе и «достойное поведение ангелов». При должном везении те из присутствующих, которые знают об инциденте с пламенным мечом, будут держать раздвоенный язык за зубами... И, похоже, ему действительно повезло, хотя он и ощущал почти физически, как демон излучает веселое самодовольство. Азирафелю и так было очень неловко, когда на их с Кроули необычные отношения указал кто-то посторонний. Ему редко доводилось общаться с другими ангелами неформально —хотя это скорее радовало его: разговор получался в лучшем случае скучным, — и было неуютно думать о том, как все это выглядит со стороны этих двоих. Пусть даже они неотесанные грубияны и вообще почти падшие.

— Думаешь, ты со мной справишься? Держи карман шире. Крылышко, кстати, уже меньше болит? Твой парень о-очень за тебя переживал, — ласково промурлыкал Кроули.

— Он не мой парень, — заметил Бартлби.

— Поцелуй меня в зад. И, кстати, в нем нет дырки, — добавил Локи.

Кроули ухмыльнулся. Азирафель вздохнул: зря ангелы показывают, что замечание их задело. От этого Кроули только хуже себя ведет.

— Мы не... вместе, — произнес Бартлби нарочито спокойно.

Одним глотком кофе и поднятием брови Кроули умудрился выразить иронию и сомнение, всем своим видом показывая: «Ну да, конечно, для вас это очень чувствительная личная тема». Просто поразительно, как можно пить кофе в такой оскорбительной манере. Локи и Бартлби отреагировали ожидаемо, их лица приобрели очень интересные оттенки.

— Ангелы бесполы, идиот, — проговорил Локи, переводя дыхание. — Мы в этих развлечениях смертных не участвуем. Нам вообще нечем.

Азирафель быстро поставил чашку на стол: его безраздельного внимания потребовал внезапный приступ кашля. Кроули рядом с ним неподвижно застыл — обычно это значило, что он выбирает, кого атаковать первым.

— Пардон? — уточнил Кроули приятным светским тоном.

— Бесполы, — повторил Локи. — Чего это с ним?

— Всё с ним отлично. Азирафель, продышись уже. То есть вам не нравится половая жизнь? Или это значит, что вы кастраты?

— Мы не кастраты, придурок. Ангелам гениталии не положены. Зачем бы они нам? 

К тому времени, как Кроули повернулся к Азирафелю, приступ кашля уже прошел. И лучше бы он начался снова.

— Я тебя видел без одежды, — весело сказал Кроули. — У тебя всё на месте.

Локи выразительно посмотрел на Бартлби:

— Я ж говорил.

— Но они есть у всех. Мы ведь сделаны по одному образцу... разве нет? — неуверенно пробормотал Азирафель.

Теперь он был в центре внимания всех присутствующих. Бартлби и Локи смотрели на него в изумлении, а Кроули радостно скалился, явно предвкушая _годы_ шуточек на эту тему. Совершенно не зная, что сказать, Азирафель уткнулся в свой завтрак. Бартлби и Локи теперь смотрели не на его лицо, а ниже, и он придвинулся к столу и скрестил ноги.

— Это было после скандала с исполинами, когда сыны Божьи стали входить к дочерям человеческим, — пояснил Бартлби, сверля взглядом дырку в столе, который закрывал ноги Азирафеля. — Метатрон лично зачитал объявление. Ты что, не знал?

— А служебная записка была? Мне должны были прислать записку, — огрызнулся Азирафель. — Никто мне _ни о чем_ не сообщает!

Тут он слегка приободрился:

— Может, Наверху решили, что раз это связано с _тем_ делом, то меня это не касается? Ведь я вряд ли способен полюбить женщину.

Все опять воззрились на него с любопытством.

— Слишком занят для этого, — пролепетал Азирафель.

Кроули очень странно смотрел на него и, кажется, тихонько трясся. Он вытащил из кармана ключ-карту.

— Азирафель, пойди в свой номер и перенеси свои вещи ко мне. Наши приятели поселятся у тебя.

— Что? Почему именно я должен переезжать?

— Потому что у тебя все аккуратно сложено, будет легче перенести. У меня все разбросано, придется собирать слишком долго. Давай, вперед.

Азирафель вздохнул и пошел собирать вещи. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Бартлби и Локи на грани истерики от смеха, а Кроули жестами просит их успокоиться. К тому времени, когда он вернулся, перетащив все свои пожитки, настроение у этих троих заметно улучшилось. Локи утирал слезы от смеха. Что-то явно произошло, пока Азирафеля не было. Хорошо бы Кроули не рассказывал своих шуток: они не предназначены для ангельских ушей. Кроули встал, жестом указал двум другим ангелам подняться и пройти наверх. Сам он шел сзади и держал их в поле зрения. Азирафель отворил дверь в свой замечательный номер, с которым так жалко было расставаться, и ангелы вошли.

— Мы выпустим вас позже, — сказал Кроули. — Когда будете пытаться сбежать, не сильно шумите: я хочу выспаться.

— Ты спишь? Ты что, демон праздности? — удивился Бартлби.

— Приятных снов, членоносец, — ядовито сказал Локи Азирафелю. 

Азирафель засопел.

— Кроули может спать сколько угодно, но я не собираюсь, — и он захлопнул дверь прямо перед удивленными ангелами.

Повернувшись, он увидел, что Кроули опять трясется. Демон пытался отдышаться и что-то сказать, но не мог перестать хихикать. Наконец он выпрямился, взмахнул рукой, и дверь слилась со стеной. Все еще пошатываясь от смеха, Кроули прошел в свой номер, и Азирафель последовал за ним.

— Как полагаешь, чем они сейчас занимаются? — спросил ангел.

— Не удивлюсь, если приложили к стене стакан и пытаются подслушать, — широко ухмыльнулся Кроули. — А теперь, раз уж ты не спишь, будешь дежурить. Вот пистолет, покажи, что умеешь снимать с предохранителя. Хорошо. Если они устроят погром, разбуди меня. Если услышишь непонятные звуки, которые, возможно, тебе только показались, разбуди меня. В три точно разбуди, я тебя сменю. Если я не просыпаюсь, а они пытаются вломиться, стреляй прямо через стену, эта штука до них добьет. Заодно и я, наверное, проснусь.

Азирафелю было немного одиноко сидеть в кресле, прислушиваться и ждать вторжения. К тому же он немного замерз: Кроули накрылся всеми одеялами, какие нашел в номере.

В полдень он открыл глаза и резко выпрямился, страшно смущенный.

— Ох... — пискнул он. Как же неловко-то...

В три часа дня он осторожно разбудил Кроули. Тот поворчал, но из кровати все-таки выполз.

— Давай пистолет, — зевнул он. — Ляг отдохни.

— Мне сон не требуется.

— Ага, рассказывай, — хмыкнул Кроули.

Азирафель был слишком сконфужен, чтобы разговаривать сейчас с Кроули, поэтому все-таки решил лечь в кровать. Когда он начал раздеваться, Кроули с ироничной улыбкой надел темные очки и демонстративно отвернулся.

«Просто полежу немного», — подумал Азирафель, зарываясь в еще теплые одеяла. Всего через секунду Кроули уже тряс его.

— Чефо-о? — пробормотал Азирафель.

— Шесть вечера. Может, ты и не спишь, но храпишь довольно громко.

— Не храплю... — Да уж, не самый остроумный ответ в его жизни.

— Вставай, — и Кроули сбросил с Азирафеля одеяла. Быстро оглядев его с ног до головы, демон радостно оскалился. — Знал же, что память меня не подводит!

Азирафель нахмурился и оделся. Он был ужасно расстроен.

— Они должны были прислать служебную записку. Как же это всё неловко! — пробормотал он.

— Да забудь эту ерунду, — сказал Кроули, протирая очки.

— Это не ерунда. Как ты думаешь, я создан неправильным?

Кроули вздохнул. 

— Нет. Ты тогда верно сказал, что мы все созданы по одному образцу. Мы с тобой соответствуем изначальной модели, а эти два шута отцензурированы. Если, конечно, они не соврали.

Азирафеля это не убедило, он в волнении теребил руки. Кроули начал терять терпение.

— Слушай, ну зачем ты им веришь? Не надо верить падшим ангелам — ну, кроме меня, конечно. А я тебе говорю перестать об этом думать.

— Но что, если я проявлял неповиновение тысячи лет? Вдруг это тоже делает меня падшим? 

— Ты же не знал. Да и чушь это все. Ты ведь не чувствуешь себя падшим?

Азирафель грустно посмотрел на него.

— Не знаю. На что это похоже?

— Всё с тобой хорошо, — засмеялся Кроули с горечью. — Ты бы заметил.

— Но я хочу быть уверен! — простонал Азирафель.

Кроули перестал улыбаться. Он отложил в сторону темные очки и в упор посмотрел на ангела своими желтыми глазами. Азирафель немного забеспокоился.

— Хочешь быть уверен? Тогда достаточно сказать: «Слава Сатане!»

Он торжественно протянул Азирафелю руку.

— Ты хочешь этого, Азирафель? Ты хочешь перейти на мою сторону? Больше не придется беспокоиться, пал ты или нет. Ты всегда будешь точно знать, каков твой статус и где тебе место. Просто возьми мою руку и отрекись от прошлого подданства. Давай, будет не очень больно, а потом и совсем привыкнешь. Я за тобой пригляжу. Влияния у меня не так уж много, но я сделаю для тебя что смогу, позабочусь, насколько возможно. Если ты этого действительно хочешь.

Азирафель сглотнул.

— Я этого не хочу, — прошептал он.

— Вот видишь. Теперь ты уверен, — сказал Кроули, надевая очки.

Азирафель осторожно взглянул на него. Некоторые вещи они не обсуждали _никогда_. Приступы самобичевания были в самом верху черного списка тем для разговора. Кроули весело улыбался и материализовал себе особенно дорогой костюм. Азирафель решил, что сейчас лучше всего спуститься к ужину и сделать вид, что это и есть реальный мир.

***

В своей комнате Бартлби и Локи беспокойно грызли ногти. Дверь и окно были плотно запечатаны, и это ангелов совсем не радовало.

— Можем напасть, когда они откроют дверь, — предложил Локи.

— У них пистолет, а с этим демоном и врукопашную лучше не связываться. Если нападем, кто-нибудь из нас может не выжить.

— Ну и что нам теперь делать? Сдаться, и пусть они делают с нами что хотят? 

Бартлби раздумывал, меряя шагами комнату.

— Нет. Нет, конечно. Надо же, главный агент Ада, вот ведь вляпались. Нам нужно узнать больше. А у нас кто агент? Раз у них есть, то и у нас должен быть, верно?

— Наверное. Я как-то никогда не приглядывался к тому, что внизу происходит, — разве что когда молниями целился, — сказал Локи. — Из дома, с Небес, информации не дождешься, и как тогда мы что-нибудь выясним?

Бартлби остановился на полушаге.

— Я знаю, кого можно спросить! Помнишь темно-синие свечи в фойе? Лучше бы черные, конечно, но и такие подойдут. Вызовем его сегодня же вечером.

Локи расплылся в радостной улыбке.

— Блин, точно! Он нам добудет личное дело этого ушлепка.

***

На следующее утро, после недолгих уговоров, Кроули согласился выпустить пленников проветриться. Азирафелю было стыдно держать их взаперти — ангелы хорошо себя вели за ужином и почти не шумели ночью; он надеялся, что отношения можно наладить, если протянуть им руку дружбы и вообще вести себя доброжелательно. Усилия по наведению мостов, похоже, действительно окупались: Бартлби и Кроули неторопливо шагали в нескольких шагах впереди; Бартлби сокрушался по поводу ужасающего состояния американского телевидения, и Кроули явно был польщен. Азирафель составил компанию Локи, решив, что так безопаснее: лучше не напоминать Кроули о Гоморре, чтобы не вызвать новой вспышки ярости. Разговор с Локи, однако, оказался довольно пресным и сводился к двум темам: его высокая квалификация в деле карания неправедных и тоска по дому. Довольно быстро Азирафель перестал обращать внимание на слова собеседника и отвечал машинально и не задумываясь.

— Мы с Бартлби домой хотим. — сказал Локи.

Азирафель сочувственно кивнул:

— Я тоже. Здесь просто невозможно добыть чашку приличного чая. Мне приходится пить кофе.

Локи косо взглянул на него:

— Я про Небеса вообще-то.

Азирафель слегка порозовел. Ох, ну конечно. Вполне может статься, что несколько тысячелетий в Висконсине были скучнее, чем на Небесах. «Но право же, — подумал он с некоторой иронией, — Локи превозносит Небеса, как будто это рай какой-нибудь. Почему бы не оглядеться вокруг и не начать ценить то, что есть здесь, у нас?»

— Понимаешь, всё, чего мы хотим, — это получить прощение, — тихо сказал Локи. — Он ведь милостив, так ведь? Значит, когда-нибудь Он нас все-таки простит.

— Не уверен, что всё так просто. — Теперь Азирафелю стало его жалко. — Ведь одно дело — извиниться, и совсем другое — действительно продемонстрировать раскаяние. Вы, насколько я понял, хотели бы вернуться к своему прежнему занятию?

Локи теперь бежал вприпрыжку задом наперед, воодушевленно глядя на Азирафеля.

— Вот! Вот! Я знал, что ты поймешь. Я тут вот что подумал, чувак. Я ведь был одним из лучших, в мою смену у неправедных шансов было ноль целых ноль десятых. И тут приходит Бартлби с этим своим нравственным релятивизмом, типа «люди такие бедные-несчастные, любой ведь может ошибиться», а я еще и пьян, — и что я делаю? Я лажаю. Жалость в круг моих обязанностей не входила, нечего было и пробовать. Ну то есть я вот что думаю: если выказать правильный настрой, ну и смирение до кучи, то как минимум можно подать апелляцию. Как думаешь?

— Вы собираетесь карать неправедных? Не получив разрешения?

— Только тех, кто заслуживает, — Локи улыбнулся счастливой улыбкой. — Тут всё кишит грешниками. Если я уничтожу худших, когда-нибудь Наверху мои старания хотя бы заметят, так ведь?

— Возможно, но... — начал Азирафель с сомнением.

— Отлично. Рад, что понимаешь, — прервал Локи, и улыбку будто сдуло с его лица. Он вытащил кинжал с устрашающе длинным черным лезвием. — Потому что ты, бля, первый в моем списке, предатель!

В тот же момент Бартлби двинул Кроули локтем в лицо и разбил очки. Демон беззвучно свалился на землю. Кинжал Локи маячил в опасной близости от глаз Азирафеля, и он схватился за запястье противника, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать натиск. Клинок был покрыт оккультными символами и даже на расстоянии причинял Азирафелю боль. Неясно было, как Локи вообще может удерживать кинжал в руке, но, возможно, Кроули прав и они имеют дело с падшими ангелами... «Соберись! Не время об этом рассуждать», — оборвал он себя. Похоже, лучший вариант — бежать, если только удастся оторваться. Он рискнул освободить одну руку и ткнул пальцами Локи в глаза. Тот отшатнулся, и Азирафель побежал. Ему не удалось уйти далеко: его резко вздернули в воздух. Болтаясь высоко над городом, он пожалел, что его пальто сделано из хорошего материала, не рвется и не позволяет ему упасть. Локи одной рукой держал его за воротник, а другой снова вытащил кинжал. «Положение неважное», — печально думал Азирафель. Ну что ж, всегда можно купить другое пальто. Он выпустил крылья и изо всех сил захлопал ими, чтобы уйти от опасности. Но Локи был гораздо быстрее, Азирафель понял это, когда почувствовал сильный удар ногой в спину.

— А _ты_ когда в последний раз летал? — усмехнулся Локи.

Внизу, на земле, Кроули смахнул кровь, заливавшую глаза, и едва успел откатиться, чтобы ему не проломили ребра. Он поднялся, выпуская когти. Бартлби отскочил и попытался ударить его ногой в лицо. Кроули зарычал, замахнулся Бартлби в голову, но тот увернулся. Похоже, ангел учел опыт Локи и старался не приближаться. Кровь заливала глаза Кроули, и ему, очевидно, все сложнее было разглядеть противника. Дважды ему пришлось отпрыгивать, чтобы проморгаться и вытереть глаза. Бартлби ухмыльнулся и приготовился нанести удар.

— Это всё, на что ты способен, демон? — издевался он, подбираясь ближе, пока Кроули снова беспомощно жмурился, пытаясь избавиться от крови.

К удивлению Бартлби, когтистая рука перехватила его кулак. Кроули устрашающе оскалился.

— Нет, идиот. Демоны отлично видят сквозь кровь.

Когти вонзились Бартлби в бок, и он завопил, а Кроули превратился в огромного змея и начал сжимать так, что тот захрипел, задыхаясь.

— А как тебе такой фокус-с? — яростно прошипел змей и вонзил клыки в грудь Бартлби.

Сверху доносились отчаянные крики боли. Кроули вернулся в привычную форму и бросил Бартлби корчиться на земле. Он расправил крылья и взмыл вверх. 

Азирафель крепко держался за Локи. Это был единственный способ не упасть, но так нельзя было избежать ударов кинжала. Правое крыло безжизненно висело, сломанное и наполовину отрезанное, а правая рука была изранена. Он истекал кровью и готов был потерять сознание. Азирафель понял, что у него два варианта. Можно отпустить Локи, упасть и провести целую вечность в попытках оправдаться и выпросить новое тело. А можно получить еще несколько ударов оружием, которое наносило больше повреждений, чем должно было. Повреждений, к тому же, которые не получалось исцелить. Очень может быть, что кинжал убьет не только его тело. Азирафель отпустил одну руку, изо всех оставшихся сил ударил Локи и, пока тот приходил в себя, отпустил вторую. Он не успел сильно ускориться: что-то прилетело снизу и перехватило правую руку выше локтя. От резкой боли, пронзившей его насквозь, Азирафель на миг потерял сознание. Очнувшись, он обнаружил, что больше не падает и что Кроули впился в него когтями обеих рук. Боли ангел больше не чувствовал: рука занемела и отнялась. «Досада какая, теперь я еще и отравлен», — подумалось сквозь туман в голове. Потом он почувствовал под собой землю, волна тепла обдала его, и стало чуть лучше. Откуда-то, как сквозь вату, донесся голос: «Постарайся не умереть, это не в твоих интересах», — и Кроули снова исчез. Азирафель уплывал в беспамятство и снова приходил в себя. Сверху слышалась ругань. Через какое-то время рядом что-то шлепнулось на землю, и он краем глаза увидел оглушенного Локи. Через секунду приземлился Кроули, держа в руке страшный кинжал. Демон продолжил избивать Локи, пока тот не отключился. Когда Азирафель очнулся снова, Кроули пытался поднять его на ноги.

— Встаем потихоньку. Нам нужно добраться до отеля. Этих мудаков я уже запер.

Кроули положил неповрежденную руку Азирафеля себе на плечо, поддержал его за талию и помог встать. Идти было крайне неприятно, но выбора, похоже, не оставалось.

— Я тебя приведу в порядок, когда останемся наедине, — сказал Кроули. — Пока что только первая помощь, чтобы ты смог дойти.

Он бросил злой взгляд на прохожего, с ужасом глядевшего на них. Впоследствии тот никогда не смог бы описать, что увидел, но с тех пор жил праведно, хоть и в страхе. Азирафель, чувствуя поддержку, немного приободрился, и его сил хватило, чтобы дойти до отеля. 

Два других ангела были надежно заперты в своем номере. Азирафель с несчастным видом примостился на краешке стула в номере Кроули. В фойе никто и бровью не повел, когда крылатое человекоподобное создание, хромая, вошло в лифт. Сам он был в таком состоянии, что даже не помышлял о невидимости, а значит, Кроули позаботился и об этом. Азирафель послушно лег на кровать. Рука Кроули дотронулась до правого крыла, затем прощупала израненную руку; ангел морщился от боли.

— Интересно, — сказал Кроули, приподнимая отрезанную часть крыла. — Это определенно сделано нашим — и очень опасным — оружием. 

Азирафель проглотил едкое замечание — в этой ситуации слово «интересно» казалось ему не совсем подходящим. Он старался не слишком дергаться, когда Кроули запустил руку в перья и начал обследовать раны.

— Хорошо он над тобой поработал, просто в клочья изрезал. Лежи смирно, я тебя вылечу. Будет немного саднить.

Крыло Азирафеля было воссоединено, но по телу расплавленным свинцом разлилась боль, и он отреагировал громче, чем хотел бы. Кроме того, непроизвольным ударом второго крыла он впечатал Кроули в стену. Как многие знают, лебедь, если его разозлить, может нанести очень серьезный удар крыльями. Увеличьте лебединые крылья до размера, когда они смогут поднять довольно рослого человека, — и они смогут сломать не только руку. Кроули, сильно ударившись о стену, несколько секунд приходил в себя.

— Сказал же, лежи смирно, — буркнул он, снова принимаясь за работу. — Знаю, приятного мало, но это лучше, чем оставлять в тебе яд. Я и так стараюсь причинять меньше боли... Надо же, специальное антиангельское оружие. Кто бы мог подумать, что у этих идиотов есть связи. Лежать! Руке тоже будет больно.

Азирафель изо всех сил старался лежать тихо и неподвижно. Это было непросто, но наконец всё закончилось. Кроули похлопал по исцеленной руке.

— Готово. Больше всего возни было с крылом. Как оно?

— Лучше, — простонал Азирафель. — Теперь оно просто онемело и сильно чешется.

Кроули рассмеялся, снова запустил пальцы в перья и начал почесывать и разминать те места, где недавно были раны. Азирафель постанывал от удовольствия.

— Маховые перья тоже сломаны, — заметил Кроули. — Не сидеть тебе на облаках пока что.

Он выдернул негодные перья, проигнорировав возражения ангела, и сунул их ему под нос.

— Видишь? Ты правда хочешь, чтобы такое свисало с твоего крыла? Этот сукин сын, между прочим, пытался его отрезать.

— Знаю. Я при этом присутствовал, — буркнул Азирафель.

Он зажмурился, наслаждаясь тем, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы и исчезает зуд. Удивительно все-таки, что ему нравится, когда Кроули прикасается к его крыльям. В старые недобрые времена демон всегда пытался вцепиться в них в первую очередь.

— Помнишь, как я пытался ощипать тебя живьем? — тихо спросил Кроули, проведя рукой от основания крыла до его кончика.

Азирафель напрягся. Неужели его мысли настолько очевидны?

— Ты такой доверчивый, Азирафель, — прошептал Кроули. — Я ведь могу сотворить с тобой что-нибудь ужасное, а ты сейчас даже помешать мне не в силах.

— Но ты этого делать не собираешься, — сказал Азирафель как можно более ровным голосом. 

— Нет. — И Кроули снова зарылся в перья обеими руками.

Через несколько минут он остановился.

— Ты спишь? Поспи, тебе полезно.

Азирафель открыл глаза, раздумывая, будет ли слишком неприлично попросить Кроули продолжать массаж. Ему было так хорошо и сонно, что лень было даже пошевелиться.

— Хочешь, я займусь вторым крылом? Хоть оно и не пострадало, — судя по голосу, Кроули улыбался.

— Будь так добр, — и ангел распластал второе крыло.

К тому времени, как Кроули закончил, Азирафель чувствовал, что в ближайшую неделю будет ни на что не годен. Его настолько разморило, что Кроули пришлось собственноручно сложить ему крылья. Голос у Кроули звучал очень весело, обычно это было дурным признаком, но Азирафель не смог себя заставить волноваться по этому поводу. На его плечо легла рука, и Кроули, наклонившись к нему, усмехнулся.

— Ну надо же — узнал о тебе что-то новое после стольких лет! Засыпай, я тебя разбужу потом.

***

Вечером Азирафель чувствовал себя просто чудесно — бодрым, полностью отдохнувшим и счастливым. Кроули был в отличном настроении и заказал гораздо больше сладкого, чем обычно. Он признал поражение, не съев и половины, и Азирафель великодушно помог победить десерт.

— Я тут переговорил с нашими приятелями, — сказал Кроули. — Спрашивал, не хотят ли они рассказать, где взяли кинжал. 

— Громко ли они кричали? — спросил Азирафель. Конечно, он не одобрял жестокого обращения с пленными, но попыток разрезать его на куски он также не одобрял.

— Я старался не разбудить тебя, — сказал Кроули. — Так вот, ребята оказались настоящими плохишами. Подобное оружие на Землю не допускается, это военная тайна — я о таких только слышал. Хочешь узнать, как наши американские друзья добыли засекреченное оружие?

— Знаешь, ты этим слишком наслаждаешься. И как же?

Кроули наклонился к нему и одарил вальяжной ухмылкой.

— Его украл для них один демон, их близкий друг.

— Какие лицемеры! Право же! — вознегодовал Азирафель.

— Видимо, он «не такой уж плохой», — едко усмехнулся Кроули. — Его, кстати, Азраил зовут.

— Как? Он тот самый Ангел Смерти?

— Не-а. Все Внизу взяли имена, отличные от первоначальных. Может, так он чувствует себя важной персоной. Я знаю тех, кто с ним знаком, это никчемный придурок — пытался сохранить нейтралитет во время Войны, но его схватили вместе с группой наших и отправили в Ад к остальным. С тех пор он по этому поводу канючит не переставая. Так вот, у него могут быть неприятности: кинжал явно одолженный, и его нужно вернуть прежде, чем какой-нибудь ретивый клерк начнет проводить инвентаризацию. Думаю, вскоре нам надо ждать гостей.

Азирафель сощурился. Иногда ему очень не хватало пламенного меча. Может, подать заявку на замену? Тут ему в голову пришла ценная мысль.

— Можешь дать мне кинжал?

— Что? Зачем? Ты даже держать его безболезненно не сможешь.

— Ты сказал, он засекречен. Я могу послать его Наверх для исследования.

Кроули отставил свой кофе и некоторое время изучал глазами стол. Потом сделал глубокий вдох и поднял голову.

— Азирафель, я не могу. Ты просишь меня совершить измену. 

Ах, да. Технически это измена, сообразил Азирафель. Иногда так легко забыть, что они не на одной стороне. Кроули напомнил ему об этом очень серьезно, да и сам Азирафель расстроился бы, попроси Кроули поделиться с ним государственной тайной.

— Извини, дорогой мой. Считай, что я ничего не говорил.

— Да и в любом случае, как ты собираешься объяснять, где его взял? Я вот не знаю, как объяснял бы сам, и меня в дрожь бросает от такой перспективы. Пойдем помучаем этих идиотов.

Они принесли ангелам слабого кофе и американского пива. Азирафель освободил у каждого по одной руке и аккуратно поставил им на колени по блюдцу с чашкой. Кроули с угрожающим видом стоял позади него.

— Идите на хуй, — предложил Бартлби между двумя глотками кофе.

— Ага, на хуй идите, — согласился Локи.

— Суки ебучие, — добавил Бартлби, принимая из рук Азирафеля пиво.

— Ебучие суки, бля, — невнятно уточнил Локи, не отрываясь от бутылки. 

— Я так наслаждаюсь вашим красноречием, — сладко пропел Азирафель. — Вы, наверное, часто устраивали приемы у себя в Висконсине?

— На хуй иди, пидор ебучий. Тебя даже отсюда было слышно, извращенец, бля.

— Заткнись. _Сейчас же_ , — сказал Кроули.

— О-о-ой, пвастити великодушна. Я и запамятовал, что у вас, англичан, такие стванные пвивычки, — осклабился Локи.

— Я разговариваю не так, — ответил Азирафель. — И, может быть, вы подзабыли, но я был серьезно ранен.

Кроули пинком опрокинул стул и щелкнул пальцами. Веревка снова привязала запястье Локи к подлокотнику.

— Давай, связывай второго и пойдем уже, — поторопил демон.

Они вышли, игнорируя возмущенные крики пленников. Кроули незаметно для официанта перехватил бутылку вина с тележки обслуживания. В номере он разлил его в огромные бокалы.

— Давай выставим их наружу и понаблюдаем, — сказал он.

— Чтобы они послужили наживкой для их дружка?

— Если честно, я так далеко не продумывал, но наживка — хорошая идея.

***

_Путник через силу бредет в соседний город. Воспоминания о тамошней ночной жизни согревали его холодными вечерами. Города больше нет. Он разрушен еще больше — как ни странно, это возможно. Путник больше не плачет, больше не давится криком. Он только хочет убедиться, что все действительно погибло. Наконец, покрытый с ног до головы грязью и пеплом, он уходит прочь из города. Через несколько миль он видит несколько тел — небольшая семья пыталась спастись бегством. Земля вокруг почернела и обуглилась — кто-то, заметив людей сверху, нанес меткий удар молнией. Путник наклоняется и осторожно прикасается к черепу самого младшего из детей — под его рукой тот рассыпается в прах. Кости одна за другой превращаются в пыль от прикосновений — и легкий ветерок развеивает следы случившегося. Повернувшись спиной к двум городам, путник возвращается в пустыню. Он больше ни о чем не думает — только мечтает попасть туда, где не будет никаких запахов._

***

Снаружи, в парке, где произошла их стычка, Азирафель развязал Бартлби руки и сделал шаг назад. Пленник кинул на него ненавидящий взгляд и посмотрел туда, где Кроули держал кинжал у горла Локи.

— Поверить не могу, — яростно прошипел Бартлби. — Ты будешь вот так стоять и позволишь демону сделать это?

— Вы дважды пытались нас убить, — заметил Азирафель. — Боюсь, я сейчас не испытываю к вам особенно теплых чувств. А теперь вызывайте своего приятеля.

Он бросил Бартлби мешочек с оккультными материалами, и тот начал угрюмо рисовать пентаграмму. Когда свечи были зажжены, он еще раз оглянулся на Локи и громко воззвал:

— Азраил! Азраил! Азраил!

Азирафель щелкнул пальцами, и веревка снова обвилась вокруг запястий Бартлби. Он схватил ангела и оттащил его ближе к Кроули и Локи. В центре пентаграммы начала клубиться тьма, притягивая к себе пламя свечей. Раздался легкий хлопок, резко погасивший свечи, и из тьмы появился молодой человек в белом костюме.

— Ну, чё как, народ? Кинжал возвращать будем? — спросил Азраил.

Он удивленно оглядел представшую перед ним картину, остановил взгляд на приближающемся к нему Кроули и попытался скрыть страх под наигранной улыбочкой. 

— Ты не его случайно ищешь, Азраил? — спросил Кроули, продолжая наступать с кинжалом в руке.

Демон в белом костюме отпрянул, заискивающе улыбаясь. 

— Эй, потише, приятель, не напрягайся, мы же за одну команду играем. Я просто заберу свой кинжал и пойду себе. Ты тут, вижу, занят, не хочу тебе мешать.

— Он ведь не твой, верно?

Азраил пожал плечами.

— Я его украл, дружище. А теперь верну на законное место.

— Ты пронес его на Землю. Ты передал его врагу. Думаешь, тебе это сойдет с рук просто потому, что ты собираешься положить его на место?

— А почему нет? — невинно улыбнулся демон.

— Ты дал этим ублюдкам оружие для убийства ангелов! — заорал Кроули.

— Ну так они и сказали, что хотят убить ангела.

Кроули яростно зашипел:

— Азраил, ты не такой ос-строумный, каким себя считаешь. Не лезь в мои дела. Можешь навещать Землю, мне плевать. И плевать даже, что ты там делаешь со своими ангелочками...

— Пока я держусь подальше от твоего? А он знает, что ты считаешь его своим? Какое трогательное единение душ...

Кроули зарычал, схватил Азраила за горло и приподнял. Белая шляпа свалилась с головы, обнажив маленькие рожки на лбу.

— Сразу скажу, яд на меня наверняка не подействует, — прохрипел Азраил.

— Отлично. Тогда просто оторву тебе голову. Без тела ты так просто сюда не явишься. Не приближайся ко мне. Не приближайся к нему. Не натравливай на нас своих ангелов. Я ясно выразился?

— Мои хотя бы симпатичные, а твой как-то так себе, — заметил Азраил и побагровел: его горло резко сдавили сильные пальцы. 

Кроули уронил его на землю.

— Ты нарываешься. Настоятельно советую срочно поумнеть.

Азраил глотал ртом воздух и оглядывался в поисках шляпы — Кроули злорадно потоптался по ней. Азраил печально отряхнул шляпу, напялил ее на рожки и с ненавистью взглянул на Кроули:

— Тебе-то хорошо. Ты все время здесь, — кисло сказал он. — Ты понятия не имеешь, как это — прозябать Внизу. Я вообще не должен там быть, я не воевал на стороне мятежников. Я всего лишь хочу домой.

Кроули воззрился на него с брезгливым удивлением. 

— Так вот о чем все это! Тебе, значит, не нравится в Аду? Так ведь никому не нравится — _в этом и смысл_. Ну надо же! Ты считаешь, что с тобой плохо обошлись, и надеешься, что сможешь вернуться на Небеса, объединившись с парочкой придурков, которые только формально не считаются падшими?

Азраил зло взглянул на него.

— А почему нет? Я не мятежник, _я_ не воевал за Люцифера!

— Не мяте-е-ежник? Может, ты еще и не падший? Наверное, просто произошла ошибка: ты связался с дурной компанией, тебя считали одним из них, и тут раз! — вокруг тебя Война и почти все говорят, что твоя сторона проигрывает? Почему-то мне тебя не жалко, извини.

— Знаешь, а мне подошла бы твоя работа. Ты дважды предатель, должно же мне что-то перепасть, если я тебя убью?

Азраил бросился на Кроули, но тот, к его удивлению, проскользнул ему за спину. 

— Мне некогда с тобой возиться, — сказал Кроули и перерезал ему поджилки.

Дождавшись, пока вопли утихнут до стонов, он помахал кинжалом перед лицом Азраила. 

— Больно, да? Может быть, яд на тебя и не подействует, но эта штука — наверняка. Надеюсь, это тебя научит не лезть в мои дела. — Кроули наклонился и презрительно зашипел: — Слушай внимательно. Ты возвращаешься домой, но дом твой — в Аду. Еще раз тронешь Азирафеля или меня — сильно пожалеешь. На двоих у нас хватит связей, чтобы сделать твою жизнь еще безрадостнее, чем сейчас. Не пытайся на нас донести — после твоего вечного нытья на тему «я весь в белом, а не паршивый мятежник, как все остальные», у тебя Внизу еще меньше друзей, чем у новоприбывшего грешника. 

Он бросил кинжал на землю рядом с Азраилом.

— Азраил, ты не нужен Небесам. Тебе никогда туда не вернуться, никогда! Смирись с этим. А теперь забирай кинжал и вали отсюда.

Азраил смотрел на него снизу вверх. В его глазах были ненависть и глубочайшая безысходность. Потом запахло серой, и он с шипением исчез вместе с кинжалом. Кроули не спеша вернулся к остальным. Локи и Бартлби изо всех сил пытались материться сквозь кляпы. Азирафель вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я со всем разобрался, — сказал Кроули. — Но нам надо придумать общую версию событий. Предлагаю сделать вид, что мы понятия ни о чем не имеем.

Он ткнул Локи ногой.

— Что касается этой сладкой парочки — наш безвременно ушедший друг имеет о них очень интересное мнение — говорит, что имел он их аппетитные ангельские жопки. 

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Фу, как грубо. Хорошо, что он ушел.

Кроули снова пнул Локи.

— Вам с бойфрендом стоит вернуться в Висконсин и наслаждаться здоровой атмосферой Среднего Запада. Постарайтесь не слишком шокировать тамошних жителей нетрадиционным выбором жизненных ценностей.

— Не будь таким нетерпимым, — укорил его Азирафель. — Любовь прекрасна в любых проявлениях, не следует насмехаться над их отношениями, это только их дело. Лично мне кажется, что они очень милая пара.

Локи и Бартлби попытались материться громче, но кляпы все еще были на месте.

— Какие славные мальчики, — умиленно сказал Азирафель и неторопливо удалился.

Кроули немного наклонился к ним и дружелюбно оскалился:

— Веревки перегрызть несложно, к утру как раз управитесь! — и он отправился вслед за Азирафелем.

Когда он догнал ангела, тот стоял, прислонившись к дереву, и еле сдерживал смех. Слезы струились по его лицу.

— Ох, боже ты мой! Их лица... Какие у них были лица!.. — с трудом выдохнул он.

— Похоже, я на тебя плохо влияю, — рассмеялся Кроули. 

Азирафель вытер глаза.

— Полетели домой. Я душу продам за чашечку хорошего чая.

***

_Висконсин. Два существа, которые до сих пор считают себя ангелами, сидят в аэропорту Милуоки. Блондин только что убедил случайно встреченную монахиню отказаться от веры и теперь очень горд собой. Брюнет наблюдает людскую суету и размышляет, что перипетии человеческих отношений — единственное, о чем он будет скучать, когда они выберутся из этой вонючей дыры. Ангелы перебрасываются незначащими фразами, но наконец брюнет, не в силах больше сдерживаться, достает газетную вырезку — ключ к их прощению. Он обещает другу, что они наконец-то вернутся домой, и они покидают аэропорт, радуясь, как освобожденные узники._

_Лондон. Два существа, только один из которых до сих пор считает себя ангелом, стоят у пруда и кормят уток. Они обсуждают оперу и спорят, кого считать лучшим контратенором всех времен. Спорят не слишком горячо: им просто приятно из раза в раз возвращаться к этой теме. Когда в кульках кончаются хлебные крошки, собеседники неторопливо идут от пруда, продолжая дружелюбно препираться — так, как получается только у очень-очень давних друзей. У ворот парка они расходятся, договорившись встретиться за ужином, а пройдя несколько шагов, оборачиваются и машут друг другу. Они счастливы — ведь они уже дома._


End file.
